Krucjata - cz.7
Synergia, teren wykopalisk Skitarii spokojnie zajęli się wykopaliskami, które trwały już dobre kilka dni. Klka kilometrów kwadratowych wyglądało z daleka jak kopalnia odkrywkowa, po której poruszała się armia dymiących, rdzawo czerwonych punktów. Jeśli Adeptus Mechanicus chce coś znaleźć, to prędzej czy później to znajdzie, choćby miało przeszukać całą planetę wzdłuż, wszerz i wgłąb. W pewnej chwili potężna koparka wielonaczyniowa trafiła w coś mocnego. W coś, przez co nawet pokryte adamantem czerpaki i skrobaki nie mogły się przebić. Młody Tech-Kapłan wychylił się z kokpitu i zaskoczony patrzył na wykopywany dotychczas punkt. Po chwili przeniósł wzrok na resztę swoich braci w czerwonych szatach. Też coś znaleźli. - Co się dzieje, na Imperatora?... - spytał sam siebie, po czym uruchomił vox. - Magosie Kharlez. Nie mogę się przebić. - Widzę. Co się dzieje? - Nie wiem, ale kilku braci również tak ma. Pójdę to sprawdzić. - Delta-12 jest w pobliżu. Idzie już do ciebie. - oznajmił Magos Kharlez i rozłączył się. Młody adept zszedł z maszyny i ruszył ku niechcącemu się wykopać miejscu. Co to było, skoro nawet ta wielka bestia nie daje rady się przez to przebić? Owo miejsce wyglądało na metalowe. Czarny, gładki metal, pokryty masą drobnych zielonych żyłek. Kapłan przyklęknął, chcąc bliżej przyjrzeć się nieznanemu sobie materiałowi. Dotknął go swoją jeszcze organiczną ręką. I nagle, kiedy przybył Skitarius Delta-12, nastąpił wybuch zielonej energii. Odrzucił on wojownika, który miał szczęście, że w ogóle przeżył. Adept praktycznie spłonął żywcem, pozostawiając po sobie tylko bionikę i strzępy czerwonych szat. ---- Dłoń Wojny, niedługo po incydencie Flota Harlana została natychmiast poinformowana o zagrożeniu na powierzchni. Sam Garrett w mgnieniu oka przygotował się do walki. Pancerz - jest. Miecz - jest. Broń na dalszy dystans - jest. Tak, był gotowy. Wybiegł z kajuty i wydrapawszy sobie drogę przez Osnowę, pojawił się w hangarze, na platformie, a pod nim czekały już Walkirie i najęci gwardziści. - No, panowie i panie! Widzę po was i czuję, jak niecierpliwie czekaliście na ten moment, by wreszcie sobie powalczyć. I dzisiaj wasze życzenie się spełni! - krzyknął do gwardzistów Garrett, a z ich strony doszedł go aplauz. - Mechanicus natknęli się na jakąś strukturę, która miota zielonymi piorunami, a zaraz potem spod ziemi zaczęło coś wychodzić. Nie wątpię, że wielu z was wie, o kim mówię. Tak więc naszym zadaniem będzie obrona miasta i posłanie przeklętych obcych z powrotem do piachu! ---- Synergia, miasto Odissus - Co się dzieje?! - spytał znerwicowany radny Augustus, upierzony na brązowo Awianin około pięćdziesiątki. Wybiegł na mury miasta w towarzystwie swojej córki oraz jej nowego znajomego, który postanowił pełnić funkcję pośrednika pomiędzy flotą a księżycem. Wszyscy trzej ujrzeli na niebie zbliżające się desantowce oraz kapsuły. - Obudzili pradawne zło, ot co. - odpowiedział chłodno Eshairr, a jego dłoń zacisnęła się na rękojeści miecza. - Zmobilizujcie armię, jeśli chcecie to przeżyć. - dodał po chwili i zeskoczył z muru, ruszając ku nowo powstałemu polu bitwy, oddalonemu raptem kilka kilometrów od Odissus. Powietrze było bardzo mocno naelektryzowane od skitariańskiej broni łukowej oraz rozdzieraczy Gaussa ich przeciwników. Radny i Cassandra nie czekali długo. Ona pobiegła bić na alarm, a on - ogłosić stan wyjątkowy. Na zebranie się armii też nie trzeba było czekać długo. Pułki żołnierzy w stylizowanych na skrzydła plecakach odrzutowych - zarówno ludzie, jak i rdzenni Synergianie - stawiły się na wezwanie tuż pod wewnętrznymi murami miasta. Towarzyszyły im oddziały stuprocentowo ludzkiej piechoty zmotoryzowanej, uzbrojonej w anachroniczne boltery, dosiadającej ciężko opancerzonych motocykli. Zaraz po odprawie, skrzydlaci szturmowcy wzbili się w przestworza, a motocykliści ruszyli w stronę terenu wykopalisk. ---- Synergia, teren wykopalisk Nekroni. Prastare maszyny sprzed milionów lat. Akurat tutaj! Skitarii i Tech-Kapłani dawali z siebie wszystko, lecz nieważne, ile xenos zniszczyli, ci co chwila się odbudowywali. Istna syzyfowa praca dla sług Boga Maszyny. Wkrótce do walk dołączyli Synergianie oraz wojska floty, z Garrettem i Kirovem na czele. Zaczęła się prawdziwa rzeź. Strefa wykopalisk stała się strefą wojny piechoty i nieumarłych maszyn. Wszelkie instalacje Adeptus Mechanicus były tyraz tylko stertą powyginanego metalu. - Cholera! Za dużo ich! - Otoczyć to miejsce kordonem! - krzyknął przez vox Garrett, po czym zdekapitował mieczem najbliższego Nekrona, który i tak ślepo parł naprzód. Tym razem dosłownie. Jak on nie cierpiał tych xenos... - Czemu po prostu nie zbombardujemy tego miejsca? - zapytał Kirov, co chwila strzelając ze swoich szturmowych bolterów. Jego sylwetka na Kosmicznego Marine bardzo się przydawała w takich sytuacjach. - I tak zaraz potem wstaną. Poza tym, lubię patrzeć swoim wrogom w oczy, kiedy ich niszczę. Kategoria:Krucjata Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania